Colors of the Wind
by dattebayo1213
Summary: Just a random story centered around Shikamaru, Temari, their families, and Shika-chan's genin team. Just fun, fluffy stuff. The OC's I'm using for Shikamaru's genin have all but one appeared in Dattebayo already.


Colors of the Wind

By: dattebayo1213

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really. If I owned Naruto, Asuma and Itachi would be alive and Sasuke would be dead.

A/N: Asuma is not dead here, which means it's Au-ish? There's lots of implied Asuma x Kurenai… Um… Shika-kun and Tema-chan belong together, no matter what you say… because words can't bring them down! The date is June 16th, 13 years after the Uchiha Massacre. So, Shika-kun is twenty, which makes Temari twenty-two (?) and Shika's genin team about twelve/thirteen-ish.

THE STORY:

A blonde woman with a large fan strapped to her back, pushed on towards the gate of Konoha. There was someone she had to see.

A tall, thin man with dark brown hair hanging in his eyes walked toward the same gate from the inside. "I get my troublesome woman back. What a drag…"

They met at the same time.

"Temari?" he asked, surprised that she came early.

"Shikamaru?" she asked, surprised that he showed up, if not very early.

"How've you been?" she asked. "Cheated on me at all, Shika?"

"Nope, I've just been waiting for you." He said, cracking a giant smile.

"What happened to your ponytail?" she asked.

"I couldn't find the rubber band I use, so I just ran over here so I wouldn't be late. I hope you don't mind, but I set up a double date with my sister and her boyfriend for tonight. It was the only way to get around my mom." He said, shrugging.

"So, who got lucky?" she asked smiling.

"One of her teammates, Isshin Matsushita, my protégée, if you will, is the lucky guy. He's a bit on the dorky side, but she's had a crush on him since god knows when." He said. "Did I tell you that I got stuck as their sensei permanently?"

"I think you did, Shika-kun." She said, laughing gently.

"So, how's life with Gaara and Kankuro? Everything going well?" he asked.

She nodded and started walking towards the Hokage's office. "Mind if I escort you, milady?" he said, smiling and bowing. She ran behind him, her fan ready to hit him on the head. Finally, she caught up to him and he got hit several times on the head.

"Do you do that to everybody?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"No. The special treatment is reserved for the people I love." She said.

"Oh, yes!" he said sarcastically, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

**10 minutes and lots of hurt Shikamaru later…**

"All right, Temari-san, your paperwork is all filed, so you can enjoy your day with Shikamaru-kun." The Hokage said, smiling brightly. "But, you do have to attend the council meeting tomorrow. Shikamaru and his father have put up a proposal that concerns you."

"Tell me, Shika-kun." She (Temari) said.

"It would be too troublesome to tell you now. You'll find out tonight." He said while pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Temari grabbed his hand and they walked out of the office together. "They make such a cute couple. Shikamaru better hurry up, or someone else'll take her." The Hokage muttered before returning to her paperwork.

**A little while later:**

They lay on the hill, staring lazily up at the sky, Shikamaru holding Temari's hand tightly. "Sometimes," he began, "I wish we could stay like this forever, you know what I mean?"

She nodded. "So Shika-kun how's Yuki-chan?"

"Yuki's a big boy. He's turning four in July. His daddy is one busy man. Did I tell you Kurenai-sama's expecting again?" he said.

"No… How's Asuka-chan?" she asked.

"She's growing like a weed. She's, what, twelve now? She's been growing inches at a time!" he said, exaggerating.

She slapped him gently. "Shika, just tell me what's on your mind and I won't hurt you."

"It's nothing, Temari-chan… You'll see." He said and sat up. "Highs in the 90s for the next two days, minimal clouds hanging around towards the northwest, stars will be out all night."

"How do you do that?" she asked, amazed.

"Intuition can be a man's greatest weapon." He said tapping the side of his head. "Fine… I read the newspaper…"

"Your mom still nagging at you?" she asked.

"One of the other constant in my life, other than your and Asuka's extreme violence. She idolizes you." He said.

**Somewhere on the other side of the hill, some spying and dastardly plotting was going on…**

"See, dorks? That's Temari nee-chan! Shika-nii said he was going to propose to her. Then she'll really be my sister!" Asuka said.

"Why can't you be lazy and not talkative like your brother?" Shifu asked.

"No one asked your opinion, Aburame, so shut it." Isshin said and resumed peeking through the hedge behind them.

"We're still on for tonight, right, Asuka-chan?" Isshin said.

"Of course, dork! I would have cancelled by now if it was off!!" Asuka said and pushed him down, grinning.

The commotion in the hedge gained the attention of the lazy man who immediately yelled, "TEAM TROUBLESOME! HURRY UP AND GET YOURSELVES OUT OF THAT HEDGE!"

Isshin popped up, "Yes sir!"

"STAY DOWN, STUPID!" Asuka said and shoved his head down.

"Oww! That hurt!" Isshin yelled.

The three preteens walked awkwardly out of the bush where they had been hiding. "We're sorry, sensei." Isshin said. "I'm sure I speak for all of us." He turned to see Asuka attempting to bore holes in his back with her stare and chuckled nervously, "Okay… maybe not all of us."

"Temari meet Isshin, Asuka and Shifu. Dorks, meet Temari, my girlfriend." Shikamaru said. "I told you guys to meet me here at this time tomorrow… don't you think you're a bit early?"

Shifu cracked a smile. "Maybe, sir, but Isshin and I were forced to come here."

"By who?" Shikamaru asked.

"He received his answer when both boys pointed to Asuka who suddenly became bright red. "It is my god-given right as little sister of you, supreme lazy butt Shika-chan/sensei, to spy on you. Hmph!"

"Umm… Sensei? I think I better get going now…" Isshin said. "Oh no… this cannot be happening." The four other people on the hill followed the young boy's gaze to see the source of his terror. It was a tall, young woman, who looked similar to him. She stormed up the hill angrily and grabbed the young boy by the shirt.

"Happy Birthday, Jerk-face! Now get home fast so we can cut the cake, because I'm hungry! And why didn't you invite your little friends to your party like Mom told you to? Were you scared, Shin-shin? Awww… too bad!" she said angrily.

"People, meet Midori-nee-chan. Nee-chan, meet my teammates, my sensei and his girlfriend." Isshin said and sighed. "I hate birthdays… Do you guys want to come to my party? My mom will do something nerdy, but I don't mind."

"Sure… Shifu and I'll come. I can't say anything about these two." Asuka said and smiled.

"We'll come." They replied quickly. It wasn't like they had anything to do.

Asuka, Midori, Shikamaru, Temari, Isshin and Shifu walked to a small, gray painted house with a chain-link fence bordering the perimeter. Isshin pushed open the fence and walked them in. His nineteen year old brother stood inside the doorway with a box in his hand.

"Hey otouto, here's the present. Happy birthday." He said and punched his arm slightly. Isshin rubbed it for a minute and pushed him right back. The look in his eyes was playful, but still guarding something.

"Sorry if he isn't in his right mind today, it's his dad's death anniversary today." Jun said and shrugged.

"Excuse me, Matsushita-sama, but why do you say 'his dad'?" Shifu asked.

"Isshin and I are only half-brothers," he said, "but he's closer to me than Midori-nee will ever be." He shrugged. "Our age difference is pretty huge though. Sorry for boring you, why don't you come in?"

He spotted Shikamaru and waved. "Hey, Shikamaru. How've you been?" They shook hands.

"Sensei? How do you know him?" Shifu asked.

"He was in my class at the Academy." Shikamaru replied. "Hey, Jun? I think your sister's trying to tell you something..."

"HEY, JUN-OTOUTO, YOU GOING TO BRING THEM IN OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU?" Midori yelled from the kitchen, sticking her head out the window.

A black-haired, hazel eyed woman stood in the doorway. "Jun, your sister's right. Your little brother's doing something really cute." They all crept in and saw Isshin in the living room, with a glass photo holder on the floor. It was one of those photo holders, the ones that hold thirteen pictures, which each fit in a slot of their own. He slid the thirteenth photo, the one with his genin team, into the slot and pushed the edges in neatly. "There." He said and wiped his hands on his pants. "Are you all having fun stalking me there?"

"Shut it, Isshin-haisha." Midori said, and the two glared at each other.

"Based on my observations so far, I'd have to say that you two hate each other." Shifu said, breaking the silence. Isshin ended the conversation quickly by saying, "Actually, no… I just really, really, really, really, really, really don't like her. My mom says that hate is a bad word…"

"Alright, so let's cut the cake. And then, the Ritual shall begin." Isshin's mom said, barely stopping herself from laughing.

"What's the 'Ritual'?" Asuka asked.

"It's when we watch the funniest videos, one from each year of his life, and discuss what a big, big boy Jerk-face is now." Midori said. "I, personally find it very boring."

"As do I." Isshin said and rolled his eyes.

Temari smiled and tousled his hair. "I do stuff like that to my brothers all the time. Don't worry, she likes you…"

He smiled. "That sounds just about right."

Shikamaru smiled. It was nice to see his team getting along with his Temari, and Isshin functioning socially for once. If only life could be like this all the time.


End file.
